This invention relates to motorcycles, and more particularly to motorcycle luggage rack and backrest assemblies.
Accessories are commonly added to a motorcycle in order to increase the utility of the motorcycle. For example, a backrest can be mounted to a motorcycle to provide support to drivers and/or passengers that are sitting on the motorcycle. Backrests are commonly mounted on brackets that are secured on opposing sides of the motorcycle seat, and/or behind the passenger seat.
A luggage rack is another example of an accessory that can be mounted to a motorcycle. Luggage racks permit riders to transport items using the motorcycle that would not otherwise have been possible. Luggage racks are typically mounted behind the driver seat or a passenger seat. Similar to backrests, luggage racks are commonly mounted on brackets that are secured on opposing sides of the motorcycle.
Motorcycle enthusiasts are often enamored with the aesthetic appearance of motorcycles. Therefore, it is undesirable to add accessories to a motorcycle that detract from the look of the motorcycle. The luggage racks and backrests mounted on existing motorcycles can detract from the look of the motorcycle because of the visible mounting hardware, which diminishes the aesthetic appearance of the motorcycle. In addition, the brackets that are often used to mount these accessories to opposing sides of the motorcycle can interfere with the operation of other accessories, such as the opening of saddlebags.
The invention is embodied in a motorcycle that includes a luggage rack secured to a mounting bracket that is positioned under the motorcycle seat and is secured to the rear fender of the motorcycle. Attaching the mounting bracket below the motorcycle seat conceals the mounting hardware, thereby enhancing the aesthetic appearance of the motorcycle.
In another form, the invention relates to a motorcycle that includes a backrest secured to a mounting bracket. The mounting bracket is positioned under the passenger seat of the motorcycle, and is secured to the rear fender of the motorcycle. Attaching the mounting bracket below the passenger seat advantageously conceals the mounting hardware that is used to secure the mounting bracket to the rear fender.
Other principal features and advantages of the invention would become apparent to those skilled in the art upon review of the following drawings, the detailed description and the attached claims.